


like a fly in spider's web.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Unhealthy behaviour, Yandere, Yandere!au, if ur soft u don't want to read that, things, we all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: 2 parts planned!





	1. Chapter 1

｢You look pretty today. Repeat before maths today, the professor seems to be doing surprise tests in every class. Have a nice day, princess.｣ 

The notes left in your school locker managed to brighten up your every day. You smiled to yourself, pushing the small letter into your bag and taking out your own notebook. Ripping out a page, you took a pen and rested the paper against the locker’s door, writing.

｢You know I look pretty, but I still wonder how you yourself look like. Nonetheless, thank you for the advice. Have a nice day, prince.｣ 

You pushed the paper between the locker’s door, not fully, just enough to be able to take it out later. You didn’t know who your secret admirer was, but you were more than sure that he would take the note as soon as he saw it, and probably leave another one for you, too.

You were an average high school student. You didn’t consider yourself pretty, but if there was someone who did, you were grateful for that. In the school crowd, you felt lonely. But the person who, out of the whole crowd, seemed to pay you special attention, made it all somewhat better.

“F/n?”

You turned your head curiously at your name being spoken. Your classmate, Sonia, smiled nervously, the girl always seemed to be a bit awkward while speaking to you. Until now, you didn’t know why.

“Could we talk? I need to tell you something… Something I should have told you a while ago, actually” she admitted shyly.

You nodded, letting her take you elsewhere. The secret admirer had been, for the time being, forgotten.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think she likes her back?”

The question was spoken, making the tension arise around the three men sitting by the same table in the school cafeteria. To Chen and Minseok, the very moment Baekhyun’s eyes rested on the person far afar from them, making him completely forget their conversation’s topic, it was clear that it was the girl he _liked._

This time though, he girl wasn’t either alone or in a large group of her classmates. No, she was with one person – a girl that, it was easy to say, had a crush on her.

“She doesn’t” Baekhyun announced simply, not tearing his eyes away from the female’s silhouette. She sat down with her lunch and rested her elbows on the table, playing with her hair while the other girl talked to her, which the three boys sitting at least twenty meters away obviously couldn’t hear.

“She may not, but are you sure she’ll decline?” Minseok said, tilting his head to the side. The three stared at the girl out of lack of anything better to do, knowing well enough that Baekhyun’s attention won’t be dragged away from her anytime soon. It was impossible to do, they accepted the fact months ago.

“Decline what?” Baekhyun’s voice was weirdly high-pitched when he reached for his juice, trying to land the straw in his mouth and poking his chin with it twice before starting to slurp the orange liquid.

“They gonna be datin’” Chen spoke simply, at which Baekhyun glared at him for a second before turning his gaze back to the girl.

“They aren’t” Baekhyun mumbled.

“They may” Minseok said truthfully and it was enough for Baekhyun to grumpily look away and then down at his plate.

“They aren’t” he repeated. “She wouldn’t… She doesn’t even like her back.”

“Well unlike _some_ , Sonia actually had the courage to go and talk to her. It already makes her be one step ahead.”

“I… _have_ talked to her!”

“The notes don’t count. And they’re creepy.” Chen crossed his arms, staring at his friend with a judging look on his face.

“She likes them!” Baekhyun protected himself right away. Minseok laughed, patting his back in a calming manner.

“Sorry to tell you that, but Chen is right. If you don’t do anything, you can only blame yourself if [F/n] and Sonia start to date.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the two only spoke aloud the thoughts he so much tried to keep away from himself. But finally, he managed to accept them. And make the decision that it’s the right time to act.

 

* * *

 

“See you tomorrow” Sonia said with a sweet smile, waving her hand at you as she walked away from the lockers. The classes ended, but she didn’t have anything to leave in the locker so she only walked with you as the two of you continued your conversation. When you were almost by your locker, she decided it’s the right time to go her own way. And you were somewhat grateful for that. You still weren’t sure how to proceed what you found out barely a few classes earlier. Even though you tried to stay calm, you just simply didn’t know what to do. Sonia said you can take all the time you wish to make your mind, and that even if the two of you were set for a _date_ , it didn’t have to mean anything yet. But you didn’t even know if _time_ was all you needed.

Should you tell her yes? Or decline? You’ve never dated anyone before. The girl was nice.

But for some reason, it didn’t feel right. Until the moment you opened your locker, you couldn’t even explain to yourself, why.

But then the note resting inside of the locker caught your attention and you recalled that, in fact, there already _was_ someone whom you somewhat liked. Even if you didn’t know his face, you actually didn’t even know which classes he attended.

You knew that it’s a boy and that he’s at your age. You knew that he watched over you every day, spotting whenever you were stressed or feeling down. His messages were special. You felt closer to him with every passing day.

The note was surely not something you expected this time, though.

｢ Do you want to see me?｣ 

You looked at the note closely. At its bottom, there was a phone number. You didn’t expect it. After all these months of getting messages from him, was it so simple? Could you just text him? Or maybe make a call?

You hesitated, looking around to make sure no one was watching you. Fortunately, everyone already packed their things and the corridor was empty. You took your phone and carefully typed in the phone number. You hoped so that he finished his classes already; there would be nothing more disappointing than him not answering the first call you were able to make.

After a few moments of hesitation and mental preparation, you finally pressed the green button. From your phone, the flat sound echoed, urging you to wait.

You already started to lose hope, when the other finally answered the call.

“Hello?”

You were beyond surprised with the softness of the boy’s voice. You didn’t really know what to expect, but until now, you decided to just imagine the least attractive person possible, to not raise your hopes. After all, if he never talked to you directly, he must have been somewhat ashamed of himself, that’s what you assumed. But even not knowing his face, that one word was enough to make you figure that you were mistaken.

“Hello, is anyone there?” he spoke again and you realized you were just standing there, holding your breath, unable to answer. “Um, wait… [F/n]?”

Your breath hitched and he must have heard that, because a chuckle followed, making you feel weak in less than a second.

“You must be really nervous now, am I making you nervous?” he spoke after a moment. “I’m nervous too, to be honest… It’s been a while, I didn’t really plan this out too well…” You leaned against your locker, trying to calm down your racing heart. But you still didn’t trust yourself much enough to speak. There didn’t seem to be a need to, though, as the boy kept the line busy. “I must have startled you with that message, but I’m really happy you decided to call me… Anyway, I know your classes just ended. I’m still in the parking lot, I could give you a drive home, if you don’t mind.”

You nodded, and it took you a short moment to realize that he couldn’t really see you right now.

“I-I uh… I-it’d be great” you finally stuttered out and wanted to slap yourself mentally for how awkward you felt. Not the best first interaction, really.

You could hear him chuckle again. You worried he’d tease you for how miserable you seemed, but nothing like that happened.

“Glad to hear you’re okay with it… Just go to the parking lot. I’ll be waiting for you by the entrance, I have a silver car, looks like any other but I’ll beep if you don’t see me. Hanging up for now. See you in a couple of minutes, princess” he said softly and hung up.

Your heart was still beating fast and the phone was still by your ear for the next twenty seconds at least. Finally, you let out a shaky breath and decided to getready to leave.

 

* * *

 

There was almost no cars left in the parking lot. As soon as he noticed you from afar, he drove closer and stopped in front of the entrance, around ten meters from you. He knew that you can’t see him through the darkened glass of his windows, but he had a good view on the way you fidgeted with the edge of your blouse, hesitating for barely a second before stepping towards him.

You looked slightly less nervous than he supposed you were during the short talk you two had. Back then, you couldn’t even speak a word. Now, you at least could walk properly. He smiled to himself, enjoying the last moments of secrecy before the two of you would officially meet.

Finally, you reached the car. He could see your eyes lit up when you made out his silhouette behind the window’s surface. You grasped on the handle and opened the door, leaning down to finally see him.

Your eyes met and the two of you stared at each other for a few pleasantly long seconds, taking in each other’s faces from up close.

He was in awe. You were, too.

You were the one to break the silence.

“Um… Hi” you said, laughing shyly. “Can I…?”

“A-ah, sure, get in” he replied and you awkwardly sat down in the car, closing the door behind you. The sound of the door being locked echoed in the silence and you found yourself suddenly realizing just what kind of situation you put yourself in.

“What’s… What’s your name?” you asked, tilting your head to the side and looking at the other curiously. You could tell you knew his face, you may have attended a few classes together, but you didn’t remember, which ones exactly. How come out of all the people, he noticed you? The two of you never talked, you were not an active student who’d stand out even during classes. Your appearance? Nothing in comparison to some of your classmates. Your personality? You hid most of it in your phone’s screen, your interests never leaked out.

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun” he introduced himself, smiling at you and then looking forward when he slowly started the car. It seemed as though he wanted to give you all the time to look him up, considering he’s been doing that with you for the last few months.

“Ah, nice to meet you, I am…” He smirked and you mentally slapped yourself. “...Right, you know my name. But it’s… still nice to meet you” you said sheepishly. You finally glanced forward, at the way he was driving. “Won’t you… ask for my address? Thought we were going there?” you asked nervously.

“Ah, sorry” he smiled, sparing you a glance. “I actually thought we could hang out together a bit before I drive you home. Would you mind? I’d like to show you where I live, too.”

You fidgeted with your blouse again, seemingly growing more nervous.

“I… okay, I guess.”

Why did you agree? Something in your gut told you not to, but you found yourself willing to fight that feeling; as though stepping outside of your safe zone would help you open up, make your life at least slightly more interesting.

The way Baekhyun’s face beamed at your agreement only ensured you that you did the right thing.

“Ah, seatbelts” he suddenly pointed out and you were fast to comply. You completely forgot about these. On that, the conversation ended, exchanged with pleasant silence.

A few minutes later, you found yourself in front of a house. It seemed quite old, but average, with only one floor. The main gate opened and Baekhyun drove in, parking the car in front of the entry. He left the car and quickly rounded the vehicle, opening your door as well. You didn’t say anything, looking around curiously. The place seemed somewhat empty.

“You live here?”

“Yes, alone” he admitted. “My parents always worked far away so when I turned eighteen, they just stayed there, taking my sister there too. They pay the bills and I work in my free time, so I’m doing well without them here.”

“The house is huge though, doesn’t it feel lonely to be here all the time?” you asked. Spotting the concern on your face, he smiled warmly.

“It’s not that bad” he said. You followed silently as the two of you entered the house.

It looked nice, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to clean around here too much. It wasn’t messy, but the furniture was covered with dust except for the places he seemed to use often. A few pairs of shoes laid in front of the door, somewhat in chaos, and he quickly pushed them aside with his foot.

“S-sorry, I didn’t clean up, I didn’t think that… You know.”

You took your shoes off, placing your backpack on the floor next to his own, in the corridor. There was no reason to take it anywhere further; since there were only the two of you, its presence wouldn’t bother any housemates. The silence around was creepy at first, but you found yourself enjoying the comfort it gave. In this empty house, there was no one to trouble you, to judge you, to tell you to stay quiet. As soon as the speakers in Baekhyun’s room blasted out, the silence was obviously gone, but the feeling of privacy was not. The neighbours were too far away to hear the noise, even though the bass made the floor vibrate underneath your feet, but you didn’t mind.

Baekhyun quickly came back to you as you looked around the rooms some more.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked politely.

“It’s a nice house” you stated. “I mean, it may sound kinda dumb, but I mean it.”

He laughed softly.

“I’m glad to hear that. You want something to eat? The lunch was already a few hours ago, but I got yesterday’s pizza, if you’re okay with it.”

“Pizza! Sounds great.” You felt yourself salivate at the mere thought. In truth, you didn’t eat much in the canteen. You were too busy with Sonia.

“Come.”

The kitchen was bright and didn’t match the rest of the house in the slightest. It was minimalistic and modern, unlike the old-fashioned corridors and the living room you had a peek of less than a minute ago.

You sat on the bar stool behind the U-shaped counter, while Baekhyun took the pizza from the fridge and put it in the microwave. Not the healthiest food, but who would care? You only hoped so that during his parents’ absence it’s not the only thing he consumed.

“Actually, why did you want us to meet today? Since you weren’t planning it before…” you asked curiously, watching as the boy got various things done around the kitchen, taking out the glasses and putting some older dishes in the sink.

“Hmm… Can’t you tell?” he asked absent-mindedly, not looking at you.

“I wouldn’t be asking, if I…” You hesitated and then your eyes widened at the sudden realization. “It’s because of Sonia?” He didn’t confirm, but didn’t deny it either. “Don’t tell me… Were you jealous?”

He glared at you, looking slightly offended, which only made you smirk. You knew you were right, and now, that you grew slightly more comfortable in his presence, you didn’t mind teasing him a little.

“Cute” you chuckled.

“Hey!” he glared at you again. “I wasn’t jealous. I just didn’t want you to think I’m never going to do anything about it.”

“Hm… And would you? If Sonia never asked me out, would you want us to meet?”

He hesitated slightly, before leaning his back against the counter, stopping whatever he was doing at the moment.

“I wanted it for a while already” he admitted, somewhat avoiding your glance. “I just… wasn’t sure how to do it. But today, it kind of… blasted me off. I saw that she was fond of you for a while, but I didn’t think she’d dare to… be so open about this. Like… couldn’t she see you already have someone you like?” he mumbled grumpily and you found yourself growing nervous again.

“Well… I don’t think we’ve ever established that we like each other, have we?” you started carefully and Baekhyun finally looked back at you. In his eyes, you could see the strong insecurity he managed to hide until now, but which – as you realized – was there since the beginning.

But what could you say? You – in fact – liked him, but you weren’t sure if this much.

“I… When she asked me out, I agreed” you admitted. “We’re meeting tomorrow morning, since it’s Saturday” you said, looking away, unable to stand the pressure of his stare.

A painful silence hung between the two of you, until the microwave beeped, signalizing that the pizza was done. For the next few few seconds, no one moved even for an inch. Then Baekhyun pushed himself off the counter, going to the microwave and taking the pizza out.

“Orange juice or tea?” he asked, putting the pizza on two separate plates. His voice seemed as calm and carefree as usual, but you couldn’t get the unpleasant feeling off your head.

“Um… Juice will do.”

He placed the plates in front of you, sitting by the other edge of the counter and pulling the glasses towards yourselves. The juice was already standing on the counter and he poured it into the glasses carefully.

His hands were shaking, though. You could see it clearly from up close, but decided not to point it out.

“Thank you…” you whispered, sipping a bit of the juice and then turning your attention to the meal.

As the two of you ate, the silence was unsettling. The tension filling the air grew nothing but stronger. Some words urged to be spoken, yet you couldn’t find yourself actually saying them.

Once the plates were empty, you finished your juice and put the glass down.

“Um… Thank you for the dinner” you started carefully. “I think I should go home though, I shouldn’t-”

“I won’t let you” Baekhyun replied simply. “If you go home now, you’ll go with Sonia tomorrow. I can’t let that happen.”

His voice was calm, way too calm for your liking.

“You… know I wouldn’t stay for the night anyway” you said. “You can’t just force me not to go… She, I may… She’s really nice, and I want to give it a try” you stated. “I’m not saying I won’t give you a chance too, but… I don’t want to stand her up for no reason.”

“Then call her and tell her you can’t go.” The reply held a bit more emotion, but surprisingly, you found yourself growing more wary than relieved.

“I told you that I want to go” you said firmly. “Sorry, but I… I really think I should go.”

You jumped off the stool, stepping in the exit’s direction.

“N-no, wait… I’m sorry” the boy started, following you and quickly grasping your hand before you could go any further. You shivered, startled by the force with which he pulled you backwards. “Don’t go, please, don’t…”

“You can’t tell me to stay here, Baekhyun. I already made my mind about that” you stated. “I’m sorry, but you won’t tell me whether I should be seeing someone or not.”

Your words were final, at least that’s what you thought.

But the moment in which you wriggled your hand out of the other’s grasp was the last one you remembered.

 

* * *

 

Soft music ringed in Minseok’s pocket when he stared at the TV’s screen. The show was so boring he didn’t think twice before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“M-Minseok?”

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?” He right away knew that something’s not quite okay. The other’s nervous voice betrayed him right away. When the boy started to stutter though, he couldn’t make out a single word. “H-hey, calm down first and tell me what’s going on. Just calm down.”

“O-okay.” It took him a few seconds to even out his breathing. Minseok waited patiently until the other spoke again. “I… I think I’ve hurt [F/n]. I don’t know… I don’t know what to do.”

“You… met with her? Did you said something bad? Is she mad at you?”

“N-no, I didn’t… She’s not… m-mad, she’s… Sh-she’s not moving, Minseok.”

 

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soft music ringed in Minseok’s pocket when he stared at the TV’s screen. The show was so boring he didn’t think twice before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“M-Minseok?”

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?” He right away knew that something’s not quite okay. The other’s nervous voice betrayed him right away. When the boy started to stutter though, he couldn’t make out a single word. “H-hey, calm down first and tell me what’s going on. Just calm down.”

“O-okay.” It took him a few seconds to even out his breathing. Minseok waited patiently until the other spoke again. “I… I think I’ve hurt [F/n]. I don’t know… I don’t know what to do.”

“You… met with her? Did you said something bad? Is she mad at you?”

“N-no, I didn’t… She’s not… m-mad, she’s… Sh-she’s not moving, Minseok.” I think she’s unconscious, I don’t know what I did, I… P-please, I need your help.” With every word, he started to panic again. And Minseok had to admit, he started to grow fairly nervous too.

“What… did you do? Did the two of you fight? Baekhyun, is she breathing? You need to check if she’s breathing.”

“She- She is, she just, won’t move, I uh, what should I do, what if she won’t wake up, I-I didn’t want to…”

“You need to call the ambulance, Baekhyun” Minseok announced.

“N-no! They will take her, she can’t leave, you don’t understand, she cannot leave!” Baekhyun was almost yelling at this point.

Minseok didn’t know, what to do nor even what to say. But he was quite aware that his friend was not the one to act fully responsibly under the emotions’ influence. Why didn’t he want to call the ambulance, though? Was he afraid of being put in jail for hurting her? Minseok could understand this reasoning, but he still didn’t appreciate it. Yet, he was in no place to argue. Baekhyun was already upset as he was, risking him getting even more unstable was the worst thing to happen. Who knew, how would he behave.

“Are you at your place now? I can come over and we’ll figure something out.”

“Y-yes, I’m here… C-come, I don’t know what to do…”

“Okay. But please, consider calling the ambulance. I’ll be there soon.”

 

* * *

 

The world around you was a blur for a good few minutes, even when you blinked, trying to make out your surroundings. You shifted slightly, but something restrained you from moving as you pleased; you didn’t give it much thought, deciding to just rest in your place for some time, to let your senses come back to you.

There was dull pain on the side of your head; not too strong, but quite bothersome. For a moment, it urged you to think that maybe falling back asleep would be a good idea, but then the memories of what happened started slowly finding their way to your mind. You were at Baekhyun’s place? You two argued? You wanted to leave? He tried to stop you? That was it.

But where you were? Everything seemed confusing. You blinked rapidly, trying to get your eyes to accommodate faster.

“Baekhyun, it’s literally the worst thing you could do.”

“No, it’s the _only_ thing I could do!”

The voices were coming from behind the door which you started to make out at that moment. Colors and shapes finally started to turn sharp and clear. The room was unknown to you, but it seemed to be an average teen’s room. The name you just heard was enough for you to figure out, whose room exactly it was.

But the worst thing was, that once you tried to rub the rest of the blur off your eyes, you realized that you’re simply unable to.

Your glance traveled to the handcuff connecting your wrist to the bed frame by your side. You sat up abruptly, regaining your senses instantly.

“If _you_ aren’t going to let her go, then I will have to do that” the unknown voice spoke again. “What you’re doing isn’t right. She needs medical check-up. And you can’t just keep her tied to a bed, for God’s sake.” The boy’s voice was relatively calm, but you could sense the nervousness he tried to suppress.

You only prayed so that the other would listen to him. You had no idea what was going on, but as much as you could figure out, you had been knocked out by no other than Baekhyun himself. And now – apparently – he was the person responsible for handcuffing you to his own bed.

The door’s knob moved and you braced yourself for the others’ presence. But before the door opened, a loud thud echoed and you jumped, startled at the sound. The door was closed again a moment later.

“You _can’t_ do that! She needs to stay here!”

“Baekhyun, you’re going to get yourself in trouble… You’ve technically _kidnapped_ her, if…”

“I-I didn’t kidnap her! I just…”

“Are you even listening to me? You can go to jail if she…”

“She won’t tell anyone! She won’t…”

“Why wouldn’t she? Because you’re going to keep her here? Listen, I…”

“If you don’t want to help me, then just leave!” Baekhyun’s voice erupted, startling you. “Just go! I don’t need your help!”

“Baekhyun, you need to…”

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! Just leave!”

The next thing, steps echoed in the corridor.

_Don’t go, please_ , you prayed silently. You felt your heart thump at the feeling of panic slowly creeping its way to your mind. _Don’t leave, help me, please…_

You didn’t let out a single noise. Maybe if you screamed for help, maybe if you prayed aloud, the boy wouldn’t listen and come here to rescue you.

But that didn’t happen. He just left. You were left alone.

Not _entirely_ alone though, and the fact made you shake in fear.

A few minutes passed before the door finally moved again. Your fingers tightened on the bed covers as you stared, terrified, at the boy who finally emerged from the entrance.

“P-please, don’t hurt me…” the words escaped you even before you could think about it.

Baekhyun, who just appeared in the door frame, stared at you for a few seconds, confused.

“I… I won’t hurt you” he announced finally.

You watched as he closed the door behind him and slowly crept over to where you sat. You found yourself moving away from him, till your back hit the wall. The boy sat at the bed’s edge, watching you in silence for a moment.

“You don’t have to be scared” he finally said, his voice stern, but somewhat pitiful. “You’re safe here. I won’t hurt you.”

“Y-you already have...” you noticed. Your voice trembled, way more than you’d like it to.

“I-I know. And I’m sorry. It won’t happen again” he said quickly, placing a hand over his heart.

“Then take them off!” You raised your hand by those few inches the handcuffs would allow you to.

The boy bit on his lip, and you could see him struggling internally.

“O-okay. I will. But I need you to stay where you are. Just promise me you won’t run away once I take them off, okay?”

You nodded rapidly. _Anything_ to feel less threatened.

He slowly shuffled closer to you and you forced yourself to stay in place. From his jeans’ pocket, he pulled out a small key. His hand took yours gently, massaging its surface in a calming manner. It didn’t calm you down you in the slightest, though. It felt unfamiliar, the gentleness _maybe_ somewhat pleasant, but not comforting at all.

His other hand moved to the cuff and unlocked it smoothly, letting the metal restraint fall off the bed. You quickly pulled your hand out of his grasp, massaging its wrist with the other.

Baekhyun sighed quietly, moving slightly to the side and at that moment you knew this was your chance.

You jumped off the bed and took off to the door. You were advantageous for barely a few seconds, before your head spinning suddenly made you stumble. The moment of hesitation was enough for the other to catch your arm and pull backwards abruptly.

“L-let go!” you screamed, but the boy’s arm was wrapped tightly around your waist. Your attempts to struggle turned futile. Your strengths quickly left you, the headache returning with full force; finally, your knees gave up underneath you.

However, Baekhyun never let you fall. His grasp on you was tight, not enough to hurt you, but surely enough to ensure you wouldn’t go anywhere.

Tears filled your eyes once again, helpless and desperate.

“P-please, let go…” you whimpered. You felt yourself being lowered to the ground and Baekhyun sat behind you. His both arms wrapped around you in a comforting manner; his breath hit your neck, making you flinch, but with the way his fingers circled your arms you felt yourself grow more tired with every second.

You _were_ tired, both physically and mentally.

“Shh, you’re safe. Just breathe, I won’t hurt you.”

You nodded absentmindedly. Your breathing started to even out.

You didn’t even realize you started to accept this reality. You couldn’t leave. Not now. He was too strong physically and too watchful with you.

“[F/n]. I need to tie you to the bed again, but don’t worry, I won’t leave you here alone” he said in a gentle voice, as though he was preparing you for something unpleasant, yet necessary. In his eyes, it probably was like this – having to keep you locked wouldn’t be good for either of you, but he had no other choice. If only you didn’t make him go this far. If only you just listened to him. You wouldn’t even have to stay here…

If only you listened to him.

“If only you listened to me…”

And just as you were about to nod again, in distance, police sirens echoed suddenly, making your head snap up towards the window. Baekhyun didn’t seem too bothered by it at first, as though he didn’t even consider that the police could be coming after him.

Only when the sound stopped in front of his house, has he released you and finally stood up. You didn’t flinch, watching as he came closer to the window. He seemed agitated.

He jumped to the side abruptly, when strong lights hit the windows, brightening up the interiors.

“What the…”

They knocked to the door and that was when you decided that once again, it’s your chance to make a run for your freedom.

The boy was next to you in less than a second, shoving the door closed in front of your face before you could even reach the corridor. You let out a quiet whimper.

“I-I won’t let you. I won’t let them take you. You’re staying here.”

The knocking echoed again, louder.

“I-it’s over, Baekhyun. You need to let me go” you whispered shakily.

“No. I _love_ you.”

“What…?”

His hand grasped your wrist and he stepped into the corridor, pulling you behind him.

“Police, open the door!” the voice was slightly muffled by the door’s surface, but clear enough for you to hear.

Baekhyun’s grasp on your wrist tightened when he pulled you towards the exit at the other end of the corridor.

But at that moment, you let out a scream. Just a simple scream for help, and it was enough for the police to decide to hit the door with such force that it had been torn open. Not a second later, two sets of guns were pointed at the boy and the men yelled at him to raise his hands up and release you.

The yells of the men mixed with Baekhyun’s pleas, echoing in your head. Colors blurred slightly when you felt yourself being torn away from him and pulled outside the house. Another scream rung behind you, but you couldn’t make out the words. You only wanted them to take you home. Or anywhere else, far away from this nightmare.

Someone led you to a car, and warmth of a blanket surrounded you in the next moment. That was the moment when emotions started to leak out of you, and everything became one, chaotic mix of words, events and people.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, after a few interrogations, panic attacks and sleepless nights, someone finally decided to pay you a visit at your home, where you spent almost all your time, refusing to even attend the school, which no one could really blame you for.

This person was Kim Minseok, a boy you didn’t recognize at first, but who introduced himself as Baekhyun’s friend. His voice didn’t sound familiar, but you quickly found out that he was the person whom you heard trying to talk some sense into Baekhyun’s delusional head.

He didn’t leave you, as you found out. On that day, he was the one who called police, and as he was a policeman’s relative, they were quick to believe him and take action.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left you there alone, he would say. Maybe he should have stayed before you’d manage to get scarred mentally by the fear you experienced, all alone with that sick person. You wouldn’t reply, listening to him, even later, when the topic went to Baekhyun’s past.

Minseok shared with you that Baekhyun spent most of his life alone, unable to count on his parents’ guide through youth. What he once believed, would never get verified by someone else, and as a result, the boy tended to fall easily into believing his own delusions. As though he perceived everything through the glasses of his own ideas, Minseok would compare.

He was lonely, even around other people, always craving for something only his imagination could guarantee.

You didn’t understand it fully, but you accepted it. You accepted every word of explanation, yet it was far from forgiving.

Because even though it was all over and in the past, you knew that there would be a scar on your mentality. One that you would be deemed to deal with for the rest of your life.

 

* * *

 

_A year later_

 

“Ah, Minseok! I didn’t know you’ll be here.”

“I had some spare time, so thought I can give you a drive home. How’ve you been?”

The girl smiled widely. It’s been a few weeks since the last time they saw each other. In the past months, they became close friends. After all that happened, they needed each other – both of them.

[F/n] still didn’t get over the fact someone she once found adorable and friendly, was in fact obsessed with her.

Minseok still didn’t get over the fact he was the one responsible for putting his friend into a mental hospital.

It still was his friend, Minseok believed so. However, now he could only hope so that the treatment would make him a better, healthier person than he once was.

It’s been rough months, but after the worst had passed, [F/n] found herself slowly standing on her own feet again. But she had to admit, she didn’t know where she would be if not the other’s support.

“I’m good. Better than ever, actually. Thank you.”

“Glad to hear that.”

They took off from the therapy center’s building and to the boy’s car.

This time, she knew that she would be taken where she wished. Though she knew better than to get into strangers’ cars ever again, she trusted Minseok much enough to know that she was safe with him.

 

A boy staring at the two from the distance, in his own car, knew that too.

He waited patiently, watching the two from afar, not hurrying anything, letting them enjoy each other’s presence. It was his time to enjoy too, after being released from the mental hospital barely a week earlier.

The time he spent there, faking his way to sanity, was like a dream, a nightmare. Being locked away as he was, he had a lot of time to think over what happened. To realize what he believed to be a relationship, was merely his imagination. To realize that the person he cherished deeply, never reciprocated his feelings to such extend.

To realize that to get what he wanted, he couldn’t depend on the others’ decisions.

The betrayal he felt long ago turned into indifference, any trust he had in his friends was already gone. He wasn’t going to attack any of them openly though, that’d be completely not his thing to do.

But he knew that, sooner or later, they’d let their guards down. And it’ll be a perfect time for him to get a pay back for what they’ve done. And, obviously, to get back what belonged to him.

Slowly re-building the web he already ruined once, he was making sure that, when the right time would come, the fly would be caught in it.

And this time, he would make sure it wouldn’t run away from him, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed! Writing bt yanderes is hard, so hope it made sense nonetheless orz Anyway, I did my best! uwu!


End file.
